


《非典型发情期》全文

by Rvin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rvin/pseuds/Rvin
Summary: ——现背ABO，中短篇——cp设定：叁，传【本文相关设定及非典型发情期简介可点合集前面部分，简单来说就是“A有发情期O无”。】“日出前拥抱情人，清醒后离开温床。”





	《非典型发情期》全文

01

“郑在玹，”金道英很少如此正经地喊自己年下恋人的名字，但这次直播后他似乎已经忍耐到了极限，捂着后颈上突突跳疼的腺体快步后退进摄像组拍不到的墙角，皱起眉头的模样似隐忍到了尽头“我们不能再这样了。”

察觉到他退缩的脚步，眼前的Alpha果然十分敏感地紧跟了上来，像跳探戈舞步般步步紧追地将他的身形笼罩在自己的怀抱下，心不在焉地问着：“哥在说什么？”，视线却垂下来落在他的唇边。

金道英抬头撞上郑在玹过于专注而炽烈的眼神，alpha温热的呼吸喷洒在自己的鼻头。他愣了一秒又想起对面的人现在正处于发情前期，便自动把这过于亲密暧昧的动作归为alpha不安的占有欲作祟，只能偏过头不再看面前人认真的神情，试图再完整地表达出自己的意思时，嘴角一热。

他瞪圆眼睛看过来，只见郑在玹无比自然地伸手用拇指腹揩去他唇边微不可见的汤渍。

刚刚直播时自己潦草吃了几口年糕汤便退出了厨房准备逃出闷热的狭小空间，没成想郑在玹隔着一步的距离紧跟了上来，他赶紧在经纪人回头之前把两人拉进公司摄像头拍不到的角落，说出了憋了一晚上没说出口的话。

“哥说……我们以后不能怎样了？”

走廊的灯光实在是有些暗，要不就是刚才厨房里太闷热，不然金道英觉得自己一定不会向现在这样腿软得站不稳，离自己绯红色面颊不到十厘米处是郑在玹那张白嫩的脸颊，没有若隐若现的酒窝却仍然具有致命的雕刻美感，更别提alpha今晚凑得格外近。

明明没有喝酒，只是一杯芦荟汁罢了……金道英下意识按住怦怦直跳的胸口，郑在玹的身躯把外界大半光源挡在角落外，逆着光面无表情的面孔竟有几分压迫感，他觉得自己突然又说不出口了。

“算了……”在忍不住深呼吸平定情绪之前，金道英认命般伸手探了探郑在玹的前额，感觉到手背上微烫的皮肤时小声叹了口气，再确认般踮起脚用脸贴了贴他的颈侧，“是又进入易感期了吧？”

郑在玹被他温软的面颊贴上颈侧的时候忍不住颤抖了一下，原本无意识地环抱在他身侧的手臂猛地搂上金道英的背部，倒是把老老实实探测体温的人吓了一跳。

“……不知道，大概。”怀里的人今天直播时穿了一件黑色薄夹克套在紫色黑条纹的高领毛衣上，郑在玹感受到自己掌心上蹭过丝绸般凉滑的触感，胸口却满是两人薄薄的内衬相互摩擦的柔软温热感，一时间没想太多关于自己身体异常高温的问题，自暴自弃般潦草回复后顺着本能地将怀里的omega进一步锁进怀里。

金道英猝不及防地被人以不小的力度搂进怀里时下意识挣扎了一下，却瞬间反应过来郑在玹埋在自己肩窝无意识轻蹭的动作正透露出这人的不安，只好将推拒的手势改为轻抬抚上他后脑勺的动作，任正处于易感期的人搂着自己。

“在玹呐？”

“……嗯。”

金道英听到从自己颈侧传来闷闷的回答声，心情却更为复杂，他揉揉年下恋人的后脑勺上柔软的金棕发丝，“待会儿直播的时候要好好表现……不能再像刚才那样，知道吗？”

“……”近乎是好言好语打商量的语气意料中没有换来任何答复，金道英甚至明显感觉到搂着自己腰部的力度还大了几分。

肩窝里那颗金色脑袋又蹭了几下，带着几分微痒的感觉，像是正无声地抗议。

金道英仰头对着走廊内散发出暗白色光亮的炽灯管不语，手缓缓回抱住状态不对劲的人背部，一时两人都安静下来。可只有他知道，自己脑海中嗡嗡回放的几乎全是刚刚直播中的画面。

新年刚过两天，公司就尽可能地集合了团队之中13位成员进行拜年直播。在经纪人刚说出直播主题是烹饪并宣布分组后，金道英还没有什么特别的反应，只是当成员们陆陆续续在桑拿房里按分组坐下准备开始直播时，他才隐隐约约地察觉出了些许不对劲。

这坐在自己背后上一层台阶并以过分霸道地姿势用两条腿隔绝了自己身边其他alpha的接触的人是怎么回事？

金道英举起手机假装理了理额前细碎的黑发，目光落在手机直播画面时却看见背后郑在玹以不可置否的霸道坐姿将自己牢牢圈在了“怀抱”里，一只手还醉翁之意不在酒地轻搭在右腿上，隔绝了右手边大型金毛某卡的兴奋动作与自己接触的可能。而郑在玹本人只是冲镜头笑出眉眼两道弯弯弧线，酒窝嵌在细白面颊两侧，一副理所应当的自然模样。

金道英却如坐针毡。他虽然面色如常地cue着流程，却在每每镜头移开去拍摄其他组时感受到背后有人轻嗅自己后颈的动作。若不是今天自己穿的薄毛衣是高领的，他丝毫不怀疑郑在玹会忍不住隐秘地将亲吻红痕种满他的后颈。

进厨房之后他更是提心吊胆了起来。平日里对料理一向热心的白桃味居家alpha今天意外地远离厨房操作台，陪着心虚的自己在镜头近乎要拍不到的洗碗池边打转，任由芝加哥怪兽和99line鸡飞狗跳地摆弄着始终打不着火的锅灶，也不见他上手帮忙。金道英的动作变得有些紧张起来，不住地给过于专注地盯着自己的郑在玹使眼色，最后认命般走过去强装自然地帮锅炉前线三位料理小白打了火，谁知发情前期的人才转移注意力去开了个窗就又黏回了自己身边，甚至有冲动要完成在前一个直播中未完成的事。

随着郑在玹无意识地与自己越靠越近，金道英敏感地捕捉到周围空气中白桃气味越发浓郁起来，而自己后颈上腺体的肿胀感也愈发强烈。他朝右侧微偏了偏头，右侧郑在玹的呼吸已经快要贴上来了，他急忙转身逃开，大惊小怪地提高音量拿着白痴都知道怎么切片的罐装整根香肠问“主厨”Lucas打算如何处理食材。

可不知道这举动触到了郑在玹的哪根神经，后半段直播竟变得更艰难了些。金道英对着虽然明面上离自己确实远了那么半米但眼神却愈发明目张胆地黏在自己身上的郑在玹毫无办法，只好在面部温度高速上升的同时坚持把自己藏在镜头拍摄不到的地方。

最后其他队友进来进行评价时，金道英在看见队长李泰容那颗染成暗红色的脑袋一蹦一跳地探进人群中央时松了半口气，下意识去看郑在玹的反应。郑在玹自然地回视，却意会错了他的意思，只伸手拿过他喝完芦荟汁的塑料杯再替他倒上半杯，甚至在递回来的时候小声地提醒了一句：“哥别喝太多，第二天容易肿。”

……继续装吧你就。

金道英莫名郁闷地感受到郑在玹在李泰容路过他们俩的时候往自己更靠近一步的动作，有一种要翻白眼的冲动。

本以为郑在玹会在真正暗恋对象进来后更收敛些动作，却没想到他信息素里的不安感似乎更强了些。金道英轻嗅空气中杂乱的味道，左侧手臂忽得感受到一片热源，原来是郑在玹已经不自觉地与他并肩贴在了一块儿。

是因为始终没有得到心爱的人，才不安心痛到反而要抓住我这个替代品吗？

金道英自嘲地举起杯子慢慢地把芦荟汁灌进胃里，只感觉常温的液体在冬天的室内也冷得慌，顺着喉管滑进胃里时冷乎乎的，带着心脏也忍不住发了个抖。

后颈上的腺体却遵从生理地愈发肿痛起来。

是时候从这种不正常关系中解脱出来了吧？

至少金道英脱口而出“郑在玹”三个字时是这么想的。

结束晚上闹哄哄的直播后，洗漱完的金道英坐在自己床边发愣。他抬眼看到挂钟时才惊觉已经是2018年2月17日凌晨一点了，时间不知不觉已经是郑在玹生日三天后了。

将头发吹得七成干后，他把自己塞进宿舍床上的柔软被窝里，深吐一口气试图舒缓自己后颈有些酸胀的疼痛感。他的脑海里全是今晚直播时乱糟糟的画面，甚至连李泰容在自己面前嘚瑟年糕汤有多好吃的样子都格外清晰。他只好闭上眼自言自语地嘟囔：

“为什么就是说不出口呢……”

“说不出口什么？”

一个再熟悉不过的声音却悄无声息地贴着后颈响起。睡衣领子低，遮不住温热的气息扑洒在自己敏感处，金道英下意识缩了缩脖子，却被一只手臂牵着靠近背后的拥抱里。

刚沐浴后的男人满身干净的沐浴露味，牛奶色的肌肤被窗外的月光镀上一层乳白色光晕，流畅的手臂肌肉线条紧贴着自己的腰身，两人零距离靠近，没过一会儿空气里就只剩下两股信息素交缠在一起的味道。

金道英只愣了一秒就放松了紧绷的身子，侧过头的瞬间耳尖被郑在玹依恋地轻啄了一下，询问的句子顿时失了流畅。

“马克……马克又到发情期了吗？楷灿又换去你们房间了啊，小两口……还挺会数日子的。还好最近不是打歌期，不然楷灿的腰估计够呛。我们马克平时不发力还推拉，到发情期倒是很直白……”

背后拥着他的人轻笑了一声打断了金道英兀自开始的碎碎念。

“哥不也是很清楚我的日子？还好最近不是打歌期，不然哥也会很辛苦吧？”

两句话就让金道英面色爆红。

环着金道英的郑在玹却还未满足，他感受到自己下身愈发肿胀的欲望，下意识伸出舌头舔舐散发出香味的omega腺体，呼吸愈发沉重起来。

对于发情期边缘的alpha来说，沐浴后的omega每呼吸一下都是无形的勾引。金道英深知这一点，且出于对彼此身体的契合与熟悉，几乎就要在郑在玹吻上自己耳后根的瞬间陷入意乱情迷，但憋了一晚上的情绪还是让他维持着剩余不多的理智转身将似乎已经初步陷入发情的alpha推开半臂距离。

“在……在玹，你先清醒一点。你听我说……额嗯，等一下……我说等一下！”

“哥？”被情欲掌控的alpha睁开半迷蒙的一双眼眸，感受到怀里温度离开的瞬间被巨大的失落不安感席卷。

郑在玹不自觉委屈地吐露着尾音上扬的疑问句，一面胡乱翘起唇向金道英嘴角探去，捕捉到两瓣薄唇时又细细舔舐起来，“哥……不要躲开，抱住我就好。”

金道英感觉自己脑海中名为理智的弦又一次要因为对这人满是私心的宠爱而崩断，只好狠下心默念几声“他不爱你他不爱你他只是把你当替代品”才强忍心痛地强迫自己清醒地用力推开正搂着自己索吻的郑在玹。

郑在玹被年上恋人突如其来大力推拒的动作惊住了，某个瞬间竟从发情期中脱离了出来，激情中无意识渗出的生理性液体堪堪挂在眼尾，他睁大眼试图看清楚怀中金道英的表情。

而金道英低下头把脸藏在两人面对面拥抱中的阴影里，月光只照亮了他半面的惨淡表情。郑在玹在自己模糊的视线中似乎看见一滴泪沿着金道英的鼻翼瞬间滑落，而怀中人强忍泪意的语气与明显颤抖的哭腔似乎也证实着这一点——

“郑在玹，我们结束这样的关系吧……等陪你度过这个发情期，我就去洗标记。今年不再是营业期了，你也有权……自由地去追求你真正喜欢的那个人了。”

02

郑在玹吻着他的脖颈进入时，金道英感受到侧颈上滚烫的湿意，一时间清晰得胜过了随这人在枕被间翻涌的刺激感。埋在自己肩窝处的ALPHA悄无声息地流着泪，身下耸动的动作却比平日更狠了几分，金道英被浓郁的白桃味信息素包裹在墨蓝色的鸭绒被中，在身心的双重刺激下只剩下堪堪攀住郑在玹肩膀的力气。

郑在玹的哭不像是男孩未成年前的折腾一般简单，更像是成年后的猛兽濒死前的咬牙呜咽，泪水连连沾湿金道英的肩颈，金道英被他格外凶狠的动作折腾地呻吟出声。

“在……在玹啊……轻一点……哥疼……”

可伏在金道英身上的人置若罔闻，甚至连头也没抬，只加快了身下耸动的节奏，半是泄愤半是悲伤地仰头衔住被动发情中的OMEGA光洁小巧的半片耳垂反复厮磨。郑在玹闭眼不去看金道英白皙的脸上被情潮染上绯红的诱人脸庞，凑到他耳根处狠狠一吮，激得金道英浑身一颤，软被下的两条长腿顿时夹紧了自己。

他脸颊上奔腾的眼泪浸湿金道英的左脸。曾与他身心合一地进行了永久标记的金道英嗅得出他愈发浓郁的信息素中比眼泪更凉的悲伤，在意识涣散中伸手去捧郑在玹的右脸，指腹温柔擦过郑在玹眼角的泪水时，听得年下恋人终于呜咽出声。

“哥……别不要我……”

而金道英在情潮涌动中努力腾出力气搂住不安的ALPHA，轻轻偏头将脸颊蹭上郑在玹因为用力而涨红的耳尖，犹如母亲拥抱孩子一般亲昵地安抚着郑在玹的耳后神经，明明已经被他身下的动作顶得意识涣散却呓语般回应。

“嗯……我不离开你……哥在呢。”

发情期中郑在玹的占有欲比平时高出几倍，信息素的味道中含着侵略与不安，紧紧搂着自己标记过的年上恋人拼命嗅闻他后颈腺体处散发的二人结合后的特别味道。金道英除了反复出声“我不会离开……我会陪着你……”地安抚郑在玹，伸手揽着拼命索取的人发丝凌乱的后脑勺温柔揉弄之外，不知该如何反应。

特别是当今天自己终于鼓起勇气与郑在玹坦白后，他感受到从后颈处突然猛得炸开的白桃味，甜蜜温和的水果香竟然在那一刻流露出格外浓重的悲伤。

金道英只当是他发情期前的失落与不安。

汹涌的情潮吞噬了他的理智，在郑在玹从后面狠狠闯入时，金道英揪着床单一角隐忍着没有呻吟出声，却在他突然俯下身顺着自己脊柱一路向上烙下温柔吻痕时跟着渗出泪水。

郑在玹亲吻着他背后肿胀的腺体，在他的发根处喷洒着浊重的呼吸，金道英在泪眼朦胧听到他的呢喃。

“哥……你爱我吗……你爱我吗……”

金道英这一次终于留下盈满了整颗心的热泪，他没有回答，只埋在枕头中哭出浅淡的痕迹。

爱，怎么不爱。爱得他日日沉重往肚里吞黄莲，苦得心酸。爱得他搂紧哭包少年一次又一次承欢。爱得他卑微一直做替身，还觉得自己卑猥如盗贼乞求郑在玹施舍着对他一个成年OMEGA负责。

爱到意外之外，卑微进尘埃，整颗心向着他算是沉甸甸的爱。

只是这份爱郑在玹不要罢了。

金道英被发情期中的郑在玹重重揉进怀里时，眼角的泪蹭湿白皙的结实胸膛，他不知道郑在玹每一次心甘情愿地喊出“哥”时想的是不是身下的自己，但他每一次回答“我不离开”确是真情实感。

想来，这一场性事又何尝不是末日狂欢。

金道英仰头，借着月光看清发情期中筋疲力尽地哭泣后红肿着眼睛沉睡的郑在玹愈发柔和的面庞，心下一软。

我不怕你对我凶狠到百般折磨，最怕你温柔织网最后我不舍离开。

但意外总是意外，这三年算他金道英偷来的。

一切都该结束了。

金道英第一次与郑在玹亲近起来确实是三年前。

公司策划执着策划案找来他俩进了同一间会议室，两个未出道少年青涩得犹如盛夏枝头的饱满果实，犹豫地肩并肩坐在一起。

那天，刚成年不久的金道英看着同练习室不久的郑在玹展露出眉眼弯弯的可爱笑容，朝自己煞有其事地伸出手，还是变声期前的清浅少年音。

“哥，以后合作愉快噢！”

未成年的小玹只是个习惯性黏着哥哥们撒娇的少年，金道英在宿舍反复默背台本时常常一不小心看见郑在玹黏在同期练习生ACE李泰容的身上，语气黏黏糊糊似在撒娇说要哥哥给自己加油打气。

偏偏同样成年分化为O的李泰容会在与郑在玹打闹的时候装作惊慌地藏到金道英的身后，实际上只是为了拖他下水承受元六忙内的撒娇攻势罢了。

由于家里哥哥甚早出道且过分忙碌，金道英从小甚少拥有向哥哥撒娇的习惯，过早独立的性格让他对郑在玹自然地撒娇有些无所适从。刚开始，他只能堆起笑退出这企图发展为三人打闹的局面，任由眼前两人继续嬉闹。

但随着两人同进同出的行程线越拉越长，金道英开始习惯了郑在玹变声前奶里奶气的少年音，更是习惯了小孩动不动就在摄像头前调戏自己的行为。

未成年的郑在玹只是单纯的一张白纸，对已分化为O的金道英尚且没有什么攻击力，金道英也习惯了郑在玹逐渐自然地在摄像头前宣布自己是他的soulmate这种幼稚行为。

大概少年天性占有欲强，与分化结果和年龄根本无关。

但或许是出于OMEGA天性的敏感，金道英能察觉出李泰容每一次没骨头似地挂在自己身上时，郑在玹突然警觉地送过来的一瞥眼神。

刚开始以为是自己过于敏感，次数多了也就变成了难以忽视的存在。

是在担心自己的加入抢了他亲近的哥哥吗？

金道英内心失笑。

不愧是少年，藏不住自己的心思。

在郑在玹成年前的一个月，金道英试探性地问他有预想过自己会分化成为哪一种性别。

眼前的少年随手翻了翻台本，听到问题后毫无预兆地抬头看着他笑了，接着似乎并不在意地抛出回答。

“当然是A。”

于是金道英了然。

队里预备出道的男孩们没有成年的还有大半，孩子们常常无顾忌地混作一团玩闹着，而成年后分化成各类特殊体质的哥哥们却常常因为嗅闻到彼此特殊的味道而有些尴尬。

郑在玹时常好奇地问金道英：“哥，你的信息素是什么味道的？”金道英每次都卖关子地说等他分化后就闻得到了。

于是郑在玹坚决不想成为没有嗅觉的BETA，而且偏心地说自己要当ALPHA.金道英却觉得男孩子的心思真是藏不住，余光里是李泰容练习舞蹈的身影，隔着十米远也金道英也能闻到李泰容身上海盐焦糖布丁的味道。

AO配是最常见的恋爱模式，金道英自觉窥测到了少年心底的所有秘密。

而队里两个最小的在一起时却打破了金道英的固有观念。没分化的两个小屁孩战战兢兢地站在哥哥们面前说出要谈恋爱的决定时，两只手十指相扣的模样硬是装出了几分底气。

队长泰容一直没有回答，而在金道英想要问出“你们有没有想过未来对方会分化成什么”时，郑在玹抢先笑着拥抱了两个红着脸的少年。

金道英听到郑在玹笑着称赞他们有勇气。

李东赫拉着李马克在沙发上坐下，平时顽皮贪玩的忙内第一次在哥哥们面前流露出几分成熟的坚毅。

“我知道我和马克哥都还没有分化，但是我们互相喜欢很久了……我们想要在一起。”

李马克平时鸭肝鸭肝了半天说不出话的习惯在今天没有发作，他认真的面庞上平直的两道海鸥眉始终舒缓自然，安静地听李东赫说完后找到了少年软乎乎的手，坚定地握在手心。

“无论我们未来分化成什么，我们都会对彼此负责。”

金道英哑口无言，却感受到身旁的郑在玹轻轻朝自己身旁靠过来的动作。

未分化前就约定彼此一生的勇气是可嘉的。

金道英看着郑在玹笑眯眯的侧面出神。

可我好像更贪心，还妄想替别人决定一生。

那天晚上，金道英看着被队内忙内line的绝美告白感动哭泣的妈妈心李泰容哭得上气不接下气，而郑在玹如常拿着纸巾不住地逗李泰容重展笑颜时，突然触碰到了心酸的开关。

虽然我是晚来者……

但同样是哥哥，在玹能不能也看看我呢？

03

郑在玹第一次见到自己的搭档时还顶着与公司大前辈一样的名字，哥哥们“闰伍闰伍~”的起哄声让这个念起来有些软糯的名字成为逗弄忙内的机会，而习惯做元六忙内的练习生小玹也习惯了只要扮演好在哥哥们的宠爱中撒娇玩闹的角色就好。

出道的团体名额一直在变化，郑在玹有时候会选择去黏着已经成长的准出道哥哥李泰容倾诉焦虑。他正处于分化前的年纪，身体中的各项激素水平尚不稳定，脑子里也总是胡思乱想。

“万一……万一我最后没有出道怎么办？”

而李泰容听着他变声前期尚沾着奶味的疑问句，只拍拍他的脑袋安抚着回答他。

“还早，不要着急。”

而公司第二天就送来了定心丸。

于是郑在玹不知不觉瞧着那时略显青涩却努力将工作人员布置的每一句话都消化完整的金道英发了许久的呆。

那时的金道英也只是刚成年不到半年的崭新预备役人员，听得认真时不自觉瞪得圆溜溜的一双眼睛牵住郑在玹的视线，因为紧张时不时伸出粉嫩小舌轻舔嘴唇上部的小动作也被郑在玹尽收眼底。

郑在玹听到工作人员说到“你们俩未来搭档主持……为期……”时就开始走神了。他想起幼时在美国那四年，隔壁家的小男孩养了一只海棠兔，浑圆饱满的白色肉团吃起菜叶时却格外灵活，三瓣唇开合着溢出清脆咀嚼声，粉红色的口腔微张着，描摹出嘴吻上扬的弧线。

而金道英紧张抿起的薄唇上方因为绷紧呈现出的细小痕迹犹如兔子先生的三瓣唇，打通了郑在玹儿时与现在同样新奇的观感。

是兔子先生呢。

即将成年的郑在玹突然感受到自己那颗怦怦直跳的童心。而所有儿童最擅长的感情就是好奇，好奇便有后续。好奇是所有故事的开端。

郑在玹对金道英的好奇明显越了界。

往后频繁的共同活动都成为了郑在玹在心里写《道英哥哥观察日志》的宝贵机会。金道英似乎未发现男孩过于专注与频繁的眼神，以平和的姿态接纳了成年前的郑在玹最后的好奇心。

郑在玹在节目上展现着完美的变声过程，逐渐走低的沉稳音调变成金道英水墨声线的合奏。愈发有默契的两人在那段时间前所未有的亲近起来。

而关于想当道英哥的“partner”还是“soulmate”这件事，郑在玹的回答是李泰容与金道英又一次互怼着滚作一团时，朝金道英准确无误投去占有欲的眼神。

这样明显的心意，在年少人的世界好似永远更容易被察觉。所以当楷灿第一次神神秘秘地问郑在玹他是不是喜欢金道英时，郑在玹只挑高了眉没有否认。

“你个小屁孩，懂什么？”

秉着不带坏忙内line的选择，wuli污在没有和李东赫继续深入这个话题的打算。谁知道李东赫却并没有放过他。

“我当然要懂啦！”李东赫突然炸开的音量吸引了练习室中其他哥哥的目光。两人手忙脚乱地装作若无其事地打闹几下，待队长李泰容也最后一个移开视线后，李东赫才找回自己说悄悄话的声音。

“如果我不懂……哼，不知道那个呆瓜哥哥什么时候才能开窍。”

郑在玹顺着李东赫有些委屈巴巴的眼神看到了练习狂魔李马克哔哩吧啦地狂吐rap词的背影，于是了然。正想趁机转移话题埋汰忙内时，被李东赫抢了先：

“哥你真的很明显诶，只要稍微留意一下，就会发现你在泰容哥和道英哥打架时发射的biubiubiu眼神~”

被忙内绘声绘色的演示逗笑，郑在玹露出弯弯蜜桃笑脸。而李东赫还振振有词：

“不过哥不用担心啦，泰容哥和道英哥都是Omega，很难产生火花的哦~”

是吗？

郑在玹突然想起李泰容很久以前在集体会议中向公司提出的疑问。

“请问公司打算如何化解团员过多而导致的同性征冲突？”

当时或许只是出于生理健康的考虑，现在却成为了年少人恋爱的烦恼。

如果泰容哥当时已经喜欢上道英哥了呢？所以才急于解决这个问题吗？

可成年组的哥哥们乖乖定期服用抑制剂的事实却让郑在玹无法肯定那样的猜想，直到李泰容在一次团内真心话大冒险中吐露出“总是黏着道英是因为两人同样是Omega而很有安全感，而且道英的信息素很好闻”的事实。

于是困扰郑在玹许久的问题从“猫鼠疑似相恋”变成了“道英哥的信息素究竟是什么味道的”。

借着节目上送出玫瑰的姿势，郑在玹不可自拔地往金道英的那一侧靠近，心心念念的也只是他金道英一人。

可惜金道英却被“营业”二字蒙蔽了感官，完全会错了未成年弟弟的意。

有些人可能会在错觉中活一辈子。

金道英就是这些人中的一员。

郑在玹成年那天哥哥弟弟们精心为他准备了“惊喜派对”，而深陷“郑在玹绝对喜欢李泰容”错觉中的金道英刚好承担重任。

“隐藏摄像机——猫鼠大战，目标：把郑闰伍搞哭。”

金道英拍桌而起的时候脑海中刚好闪过《小萱成年派对作战准备》中的这一句。

随着李泰容突然戏瘾上头后暴躁地撸起袖子向自己冲过来，金道英突然感觉到自己有一种“为了暗恋的小奶狗要被迫挨揍”的苍凉感，可挡在面前的男孩哭泣的面庞突然夺走了他所有的感官。

郑在玹面朝金道英两臂大张，形成了某种将李泰容护在身后的姿势，满脸金豆豆还在可怜巴巴地从红肿的眼眶往外落。

“哥哥……哥哥们不要吵架……”

金道英不知道自己究竟是被他脸上的着急哀切惊住了动作，还是被郑在玹挡在李泰容面前的扎眼动作恍了神。

直到其他哥哥们爆笑出声宣布这是隐摄时，金道英只能被动地看着突然像被抽去了所有力气的郑在玹正面朝自己倒来，下意识地接住了这个不太正式的拥抱。

他知道郑在玹的皮肤光滑白皙如淡奶油，却没想到奶油色的脸颊贴在自己颈部动脉时会有如此滚烫的温度，混着长睫毛一下下扫在自己裸露T恤领外锁骨的微妙触感，金道英的腿有些发软。

周遭的空气沸腾起来，在人群欢呼着想要为委屈流泪的寿星带上帽子时，只有金道英第一个闻到白桃在空气中猛地炸开的味道。

郑在玹的第一次发情期汹涌而至。

04

李东赫在与李马克一同被徐英浩遣送回dream宿舍暂避风头的路途中还不时担忧地回头看突然乱成了一锅粥的哥哥们，而一向乐观豁达的美国青年徐英浩搂着他们两个弟弟向前走时略急促的步伐也体现了这一次的事件严重程度可谓非同一般。

李东赫和李马克都没有分化，并不能嗅到空气中已然弥漫开的浓郁白桃气味，只来得及看见一向温柔爱笑的情人节哥哥猛地把金道英揉进怀里便被神色猛然一变的李泰容和徐英浩推出了宿舍门。

虽然李东赫一直是队内的气氛活跃者，是个调皮捣蛋的开心果，但这时也不免被紧张的气氛感染，既好奇又紧张地捏紧了自己的上衣边沿。他一边把白色棉质的布料被揉得皱巴巴的，一边加快脚步试图跟上徐英浩前进的节奏。而一只手突然伸过来触碰到了他过于用力而泛白的指节，打破了他来势汹汹的紧张情绪。那温暖掌心微不可察地在他的手背上安抚似地蹭了两下，然后完整地包裹了他紧攥的拳头。

李东赫有些惊讶地侧过头。而一直沉默的李马克始终低着头向前疾行，并没有表现出一丝多余的好奇或紧张，一如既往地保持着不让哥哥们操心的沉稳性子。

但掌心的温度安稳地传递进李东赫心里。

一路无言。

待徐英浩终于把两只小的送到梦队宿舍门口，短暂地与住在梦队宿舍唯一成年的李永钦简单解释了一下目前的情况后，便先一步匆匆离开。

而李永钦刚一回头，就与被队里二哥安排地明明白白的两位未成年人懵懂的眼神撞了个结实。但他似乎没来得及解释太多，只叫他们不必惊慌早点休息，便匆匆回房翻找起什么东西。

而李东赫在李永钦攥着什么匆匆从宿舍里冲出去时终于忍不住了，有些焦躁地跟着打开宿舍门冲出去的背影站起身来，却再次被坐在沙发上的人牵住了。

他低头，看见李马克一如既往透亮的那双黑眼眸平静地看着自己，似乎想努力传递些许安定的力量。随着李马克稍一用力的动作，李东赫腿一软跌回沙发，被牵着自己手的人结结实实地搂进怀里。

“东赫，不要怕。”

李马克的拥抱其实稚嫩又单纯，他不会什么最撩人最有男友力的拥抱姿势，他只知道将自己的臂膀张到最大，然后将紧张担忧地李东赫完完整整地纳进怀里，甚至不管李东赫是否能腾得出手回抱。可就是这样一个怀抱，能让李东赫将李马克的心跳听得清清楚楚，好似这个世界上所有的烦恼不安都消失了，只剩下沙发上相拥的两个人。李马克的手绕过他的肩膀，指尖下意识地轻抚着他的背部，下巴轻搁在他的头顶摩挲，尽力缓解着他的不安。

而李东赫心中熊熊燃烧着的烦躁与担忧突然像被一抔温水浇灭了一般，他感觉自己又变成了李马克怀里温顺的母狮子。

良久，他突然开口。

“马克哥。”

“嗯？”

李马克的鼻音有些重，从头顶传递进李东赫耳腔的声音嗡嗡响，带着特有的磁性。李东赫终于第一次把自己思考了许久的问题说出口。

“等分化了以后……我们的关系真的会给队里带来很多麻烦吧？”

李马克并没有马上回答，只是垂眼看着怀中小熊没说话却郁闷地鼓起的腮帮子，忍不住抬手轻轻拧了一下。

“嘶——李马克你干嘛……”

“不会。”李马克被他下一秒就生龙活虎的样子逗笑，连尾音都难得沾上些许明显笑意，“麻烦只会少不会多。”

“毕竟——我们俩的人生大事可是都被解决了。”

金道英被郑在玹搂住的瞬间，第一反应是郑在玹的怀抱温度好高。待白桃味彻底充斥了整个鼻腔，他的侧脸已经被郑在玹脸上的泪水彻底沾湿了。原本有热意的液体从那双湿漉漉的深情眸子里摔出来的时候碎成空气中的晶莹珠瓣，沾在金道英面颊上的时候，已经半冷。可郑在玹浑身滚烫，几乎是透过金道英身上堪堪套着的一层卫衣烫在金道英的心肺上。伴着耳畔格外粗重的声音，金道英只来得及用右手缓缓触碰着感受到郑在玹有些扎手的发尾，便被郑在玹埋在他颈侧舔弄的湿润触觉吓在原地。

等离两人最近的李泰容也明白了发生的事情后，身为队长的李泰容只来得及把两个最小的未成年人往门外一丢，把向来反射弧长的董思成往中本悠太怀里一塞关进文泰一的房间，留自己预备联系经纪人。

而金道英却在郑在玹愈发强烈的攻势下艰难地抽出空来阻止他。

“泰……泰容哥，别打电话……在玹他……他发情了……”

“我知道啊！”实际上身为Omega的李泰容现在也不怎么好受，只是靠今早刚注射的一剂抑制剂强行集中注意力试图联系求助。他一边看着郑在玹因为发情而无助地对着并没有接受过Alpha正式追求的金道英疯狂地求暖，一边手脚不利索地拨了好几次错误电话几乎快崩溃。

而金道英在郑在玹狂风暴雨般的吻中勉强透出一口气，坚持着把对李泰容说的话说完。

“哥……不要让在玹、和成员们挨罚嗯……我，我可以……啊……我可以解决的……”

而第一次完全被发情期操控的郑在玹几乎听不见外界的所有声音，他满脑子都叫嚣着同一种想法：占有面前的这个Omega，让他的哥哥永远属于他一个人，变成谁也抢不走的自己的人。

李泰容慌张地看着金道英气喘吁吁地安抚着埋在他脖子上哭得很凶的男孩，手里的电话屏幕停留在经纪人的拨号页面上迟迟按不下去。

而金道英没再给他犹豫的机会，只张口发出“谢谢”的气音，便被郑在玹的唇舌夺去的所有的注意力。在李泰容担忧的注视中，两人紧紧搂着彼此，力气之大犹如厮打在一起难解难分的拳击选手，极尽缠绵又像是巴黎河畔亲密依偎的最佳恋人。

在郑在玹把金道英推到自己床上的那一刻，金道英的眼眶突然就红了。

明明是你的生日，怎么变成我向你讨要礼物了呢……

在玹呐，就当给我一个梦吧。

金道英想着，听着郑在玹理智边缘溢出来的一声声“哥”的呼唤，闭眼主动张开了白嫩的大腿，夹住了Alpha的腰侧，随着郑在玹的动作颠簸起来。他感觉自己像一只汪洋上的小船，小船没有帆，倾盆而下的海上暴雨是来势汹汹的情欲，他带着私心期望汪洋就此吞噬他，妄想在郑在玹的爱里永存。

郑在玹每动一下腰肢，耸动到最深处的时候，金道英只能抬手紧咬着自己的指关节不让自己呻吟出长串的媚音，身体却因为快感的冲击变成淡淡的粉红色。羊脂玉一般的白皙胴体上被印上串串暗红色的吻痕，那是发情期中极度缺乏安全感的Alpha标记身下情人的标志。

金道英觉得自己快融化在郑在玹的怀抱里了。他反复嗅闻着郑在玹身上的味道，在极乐中摇晃腰肢的动作在郑在玹眼里犹如催情的良方。

郑在玹贴着他背后细嫩的皮肤一路向上啄吻，连凑到金道英的耳边喘出的气都，带着亲密无间的新鲜水果味，金道英觉得自己快要彻底醉了。

而郑在玹在他耳边低低地唤着。

“哥……我爱你……哥……”

眼泪和吻一起落在后颈那块最敏感的地方。

“哥不要离开我好不好……哥知道我有多喜欢你吗……”

金道英的半张脸埋在柔软的枕被间，不知不觉也打湿了自己额上的黑发。他好高兴能听到郑在玹如此性感的嗓音在自己耳边这么说，可是他又好难过。

因为他甚至不敢回答出声，怕坏了身上少年的一帘幽春梦，更怕错捡了属于别人的爱。

男孩是如此喜欢甜蜜的信息素。

金道英闻着自己淡到冷冽的蓝莓味混杂在铺天盖地的白桃气味中，眼眸与睫毛一同垂下来。

男孩真正喜欢的人就在门外焦虑地徘徊，自己却私心留下他极尽缠绵，如果男孩清醒后讨厌自己怎么办呢？如果两个人再也回不到合作营业的正常关系里怎么办呢？如果男孩和那人其实两情相悦怎么办呢？

郑在玹的手轻掐金道英白嫩细滑的腰肢，金道英差点就要缴械投降。可他只好哭，哭得小心翼翼地伤心。

算我偷来的。算我偷的吧。

在郑在玹下意识地凭本能叼住金道英最柔软敏感的后颈肉前一秒，金道英还沉浸在满心愧疚与羞恼中。

而犬齿勾破肌肤的一瞬间，金道英才彻底惊慌。在体内缓缓涨大成结的同时，金道英双目失神地伸手去摸下腹微微拱起的一小块，半滴泪挂在腮边硬是没落下来。

背上紧贴的精壮身体传递来的温度和气息，甚至那人的情绪起伏，前所未有地清晰了起来。两人果汁味十足的信息素在空气中交融着，嗅进鼻腔伪装成天生一对。

郑在玹永久标记了他。

第二天郑在玹清醒后，搂着怀中顶着乖顺黑发还略显疲态的金道英久久不语。他昨晚并非完全失去理智，但也由着自己的私心搂住了最心爱的人，甚至——强制地占有了他。

金道英还在熟睡中，晨光中低垂的睫毛在眼睫下方织出金黄色的阴影，看得郑在玹心神一动。

这是他的哥哥，他的哥哥成为了他的Omega，他一个人的Omega.

阳光的暖意在郑在玹柔软的面颊上砸出一个酒窝，郑在玹小心翼翼地凑近了金道英，冲动地想吻他的眼睛。

而还没亲上，被怀中人惊醒的动作打断。

金道英睁开眼的第一瞬间就是郑在玹有些忐忑的面孔。他看了看自己的处境，发现自己甚至贪恋地窝在郑在玹的怀中，一时间无比羞愧。

郑在玹看着他神色不太对劲，想开口坦白心意的话全都被金道英的抿嘴的紧张动作牵走了。

“在玹……你知道，我们只是营业对吧？”

金道英觉得自己笑得很难看，但是最起码他装出了最轻松的模样，内心乞求着郑在玹能原谅他不讨厌他的趁火打劫。甚至他满脑子只想着不能让郑在玹难堪，装出了一副无需负责的坦荡样。

而这苦涩的借口，被郑在玹当成了金道英委婉拒绝自己未开口的告白的心意。他脸上顿时通红，明白了自己只是占了金道英便宜的强制者。

可此刻金道英浑身上下都沾满了郑在玹的气息，似乎证明至少昨夜两人亲近得非同一般，郑在玹不知道自己该算赚了还是亏了。

他在金道英湿漉漉的眼神中轻“嗯”了一声，不由自主地叹了一口气。

而这口气被金道英当成了郑在玹听到自己不用他负责时如释重负的轻松感，如此乱来——

一想竟就是三年。

  
05

世界上总有一份爱，因为昼夜温差太大而使人疲倦。在白天无法相触的指尖，到了晚上却用于尽情勾勒彼此唇印上每一道唇纹。太阳照耀到的地方下发生的这些爱情故事，如果全部用古旧的照相机一一记录下来，那么冷却帧是双人床某侧的被温，温暖帧则是装睡的人任由怀中人匆忙逃离的身影消失在交合的睫毛缝隙。

金道英时常下意识地捂住自己后颈那块早已消肿的腺体，在人群中喧闹沸腾时看进郑在玹的眼底。所有人都默认他们的关系最最亲密，可是只有他们俩明白事实并非如此。人的心肺外包裹着各色皮囊，被子下共眠失温的场景反复出现，他仍然不敢再向郑在玹更靠近任何一步，阴差阳错的标记反而阻拦了自己坦白心意。

郑在玹的家教很好。身为爱人来看，他体贴负责，懂得在自己不安的情绪弥漫前及时来到自己身旁，也懂得停在礼貌距离外只维持营业所需。这几年，他们见过彼此所有的样子，最狼狈与最光鲜都是独家记忆，金道英不知道是不是自己最终真的良心发现，才选择结束自己偷来的这三年。

今天早上看起来与过去三年无数个单人入戏欢爱后的清晨没有什么不同。可是金道英知道是有的。他光裸的后背原本肤如凝脂，是郑在玹以软糯唇尖沿着脊椎一路向下吮吸出粉红斑痕，直到臀尖肉上激进的一点红。指尖似乎还残留着郑在玹胸膛的温度，昨夜埋在他颈窝无声落泪的时候未剪圆润的指甲在郑在玹的后背划出红痕。最后是泪水与汗水交融在喘息与呻吟间，金道英泪眼汪汪地瞧自己在郑在玹身上胡乱刨出的印子，心里愧疚得想要献吻，却又胆怯于对方根本不要。

都是淡红色的印记，真正的情侣互赠的香水玫瑰是，他们却留给彼此的伤痕也是。

太阳还未完全升起，宿舍里是一片静谧的阴色。郑在玹的呼吸均匀而绵长，昨晚眼泪丰富到足以涂抹彼此胴体的人此刻睡得很熟。金道英小心翼翼地转过身面对他，手掌心虚拢着睡梦中那显得格外柔和的面颊，拇指指腹几乎要擦过那人的下眼睑，却又在半路上触碰到温热呼吸的瞬间缩了回来。黑暗中金道英的眸子几乎像此刻天边喷薄而出的日头那般炽热，他不想再做最后的逃兵。

反正一切都要结束了，我再偷一个吻，也没关系吧？

于是之前在混乱中接过无数个吻都比不上此刻虔诚。金道英小心翼翼地撑起上身，在郑在玹熟睡的面庞上洒下自己淡薄的阴影，闭上眼浅浅吮住他的上唇。

这双唇曾在生理情欲中赐予我浑身爱抚，这双唇是我梦寐以求的温存。

金道英闭着眼，眼尾的泪渗透太阳穴。

”……哥？”

他猛地睁开眼。郑在玹双眸上的睫毛在咫尺处从困意的蛹中破茧而出，沾满窗外猝不及防照射进来的暖橙色朝晖，扑进金道英心里。

金道英还没来得及把眼中的哀切藏起来，就被郑在玹抓住了欲翻身逃离的手腕。

郑在玹哑着嗓音，目光定定。

“金道英，你究竟是不是喜欢我呢……”

郑在玹不相信命运这种东西。但是他喜欢听金道英用一副笃定命运存在的语气絮絮叨叨地讲着那些爱情故事。或许金道英就是有这样一种魔力，让他愿意只是盯着他瞧，不由自主地安静下来。

很多个夜晚，在金道英熟睡在自己怀里以后，他睁着眼睛夜不能寐。往往是有月光照堂的深夜，他在半梦半醒中将视线牵上怀中背对自己的人那凌乱的发尾，悄悄凑近用鼻尖探向金道英的后颈，满意地嗅着淡香蓝莓味的腺体里融进自己白桃的甜味。

明明是最相配的甜蜜水果味，为什么我的心意总是不能让哥直接理解呢？

郑在玹不止一次想着。

或许你会相信命运吗？你和我一样渴望爱情吗？

如果你真是我的命运的话……

如果你的每个瞬间都属于我……

那就好了。

他觉得金道英总是在工作上能力尤佳，却不擅长把自己真实的情绪表达出来。金道英能把哥哥弟弟照料得井井有条，那么对待自己呢？

郑在玹躺在他的身侧，想张开怀抱把他拥进怀里，仿佛在他们俩之间只有肉体的直接交融才能感触到皮肉下的人心和灵魂似的。郑在玹想把金道英一寸一寸揉进怀里，揉进心脏最深处，想让他矜持有度的疏离有礼全部化作在自己耳边直球式的谈情说爱。然后郑在玹要恶狠狠地吻他，吻得他诚实得情动，再在高潮处突然温柔下来，像接住高空坠落的襁褓婴儿般温柔，抹掉金道英身上所有泪痕，用亲吻作勋章，奖励他的真诚坦白。

但他最后只是保持礼貌地后退出一段距离，方便他的年上恋人每日从床上能从容地逃跑，心里还自以为高尚到成全了他哥多年面子，既得意又委屈。

直到今天，他紧紧攥住金道英前一夜已被磨出红痕的手腕，气急败坏地问他究竟是不是喜欢自己。

不然为什么要回报这么深沉的爱意和细腻的吻呢，为什么颤动地撬开我松动的上唇让我尝到你眼泪的咸涩呢，为什么表露出不舍呢。

然后在他的凝视下——

金道英像接受宣判一样，不是告白而是被逼供般轻轻地点了点头，坚定地认下了他们俩名为“两情相悦”的罪名。

END.


End file.
